Escaping from Reality
by allaboutelephants22
Summary: An abused girl from 2004 goes back in time, to the Outsiders! Will they help her learn to trust again? Or is her past going to catch up with her? Please R&R! i know it's not original but oh well!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders sadly, though in my dreams they are all mine (innocent look) They belong to the brilliant S.E. Hinton. Lara is mine though. Yay for me! I own something!!! And that line about the lost puppy, that belongs to S.E. Hinton too. :(.

Chapter 1: Escaping from Reality

"What the hell were you thinking!" an angry woman yelled at a cowering girl. "How could anyone be that stupid! You don't have any common sense! What's the matter with you?!" She raised her hand in anger and the girl braced herself for the hit. It came suddenly; so sharp that it snapped the girl's head to the side, her medium length, brown hair whipped around and covered her face. Her cheek was stinging now. She knew it was going to bruise. She also knew that her step-mom must be really mad to have struck her that hard on the first hit.

The girl silently submitted to whatever punishment was going to come her way. Her brilliant green and orange eyes were the only windows to her emotions. They were filled with pain and shame. Her eyes never stopped showing her constant pain, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Everything about her showed a pretty normal lifestyle. The only odd thing was her constant blue jeans jacket to hide all of the scars. As she took her beating her amazing eyes became stormy and lost. They always looked sad. She reminded people of a lost puppy that had been kicked too many times. Throughout her torture, she never made a sound. She never let these monsters have the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain. She stood still, trying to stand tall but finding it was harder and harder to do so. Yet she never made a sound, never let tears come to her eyes. Crying would be futile. It wouldn't help anything. Besides, too many tears had been lost over this same subject.

When the punishment finally stopped, Lara found that her step-mom wasn't alone. Her stepsisters and stepfather had join in. Some may think it was weird that she had a step-mom and a step-dad together. But they didn't know the story. Besides, Lara didn't care what they thought. They didn't care about her either. "That will teach you to forget your errands," the angry woman screamed. She had been screaming the whole time, but the words had blended with the blows, becoming an incessant buzzing sound, not making any sense. The foursome left the room, allowing Lara to wallow in her pain. She didn't have time though. Her whole body ached and she was bleeding in many places. Her world went black as she passed out from all of the pain. She finally managed to do thing she had been trying to do since she got home. She escaped from reality.

A/N :: Well what do you think so far? I know its short but my mum is yelling at me to hurry up and get ready. Ugh. Mother's aren't fun. Review Please! You know you want to. You just wanna hit that little button in the corner. It's calling to you! But please, no flames! Flames are no fun, like Mothers. And the Outsiders will be in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think! Love Always, Cowboy or Sodapop


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed! I feel so special!!!!! Wow! my first story, my first chapter, and i got 13 reviews, 2 flames, and one request to stop. I'm not gonna stop though. I know its not original. Oh well. I didn't have that original of an idea in my head. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, but last week at school was really hectic because I had a bunch of projects due, and then over the weekend I went to magic mountain! It was so much fun! It was a turn around trip for the church and the bus was filled with hot guys! I got home at 5:15 this morning though. I was so tired! Well anyways, I'm here now and updating! Yeah and if this chapter is a little off, I'm sorry. I wrote the beginning of this during the week and that day was going good until the student council people came in and started talking about raising money for this one girl's headstone. The only problem was, I knew the girl. She was killed over spring break in a car crash and I've known her since i was 6. That put me in a sad mood and so i was kinda empty feeling when i wrote this. So sorry if it sucks! And now it's time for shoutouts!

**HorseyGurl1490: **yay! my first reviewer! i feel so special! thank you so much!

**TheAngryPrincess13:** OMG! THANK U SO MUCH! i have read all of ur newsies/outsiders stories and i love them all! i swear i wasn't trying to copy you though! i love all of ur stories so much! it made me so happy when you reviewed. THANK YOU! You rock too! lol. when i went to magic mountain, the group leader's name was rock. it was awesome! then i kept yelling rock and whispering on and things like that. It was so funny cuz he turned around every time.

**Jane:** Thank u so much! here's an update for ya! hope u like it!

**Granny: **Thank you so much! that really meant a lot to me! ur a thespian? SO AM I! wow! that is so cool! i love acting, its pretty much my life. lol.

**Writerchic16:** Thanks! i hope u like this chapter too.

**Moonlitstarlight:** Thanks! Here's the update. i hope u like this one now.

**Rock: **Thank you! it helped me a lot! this is where it gets explained more. yah i know its not original, but i just felt like writing it. I was having a crap day and so i just started writing this. well here's the update!

**Cici:** honestly, i don't know yet.

**Steves-girl: **Thank u! here's the update! i hope u like it!

**Grease Girl: **Thanks! Here's the update! hope u like the chapter!

**DaNNi BaBezZz: **Thank you! Here's the update! hope u like this one too!

**Joker is Poker with a J:** Thank u! i will definitely read your story when u post it! i like the hints. lol. here's the update u asked for!

**Ms. IrishPenguin: **YAY!!!!! i feel so special!!!! ur gonna finish ur story now! i gave myself a big pat on the back. :). im so glad i helped give u a push. hope u like this chapter!

and to all of the flames, i know its not original! who cares. people still read them. i'm not gonna stop writing so i suggest u stop reading.

Now, without further ado, i will stop talking and give u the next chapter!

Disclaimer: if you really think i own The Outsiders, then you're gonna need to go to a psychiatrist. A psychiatrist not a psychologist, you're gonna need some drugs.... lol. (part of that is actually from joy ride so the disclaimer in the disclaimer is that i don't own that either.) now i feel sad i don't own anything. i'll go eat chinese food and feel happier. :)

When Lara awoke, she glanced around her, dazed. Her whole body ached and smarted. She looked down and saw her shirt was soaked in blood at some spots. She noticed it wasn't deep. It would heal by itself, no stitches needed. Lara didn't remember having a blade pulled on her, but it wasn't the first time that happened. Ever since her father had died, things had gotten worse. Her mother had died giving birth and a few years later, her father remarried. Everything was going great. They all got along fine and this new woman was really sweet and kind. That was until her father was killed in a car accident. Lara had no real family left. Her step-mom resented her. Lara reminded her step-mom of the loving husband she had just lost.

Lara's step-mom had custody over her. Then she remarried quickly. She didn't want to be alone. This new man already had two daughters. In a sense, this was her new stepfamily too. The new additions also resented her. They were wealthy and she was not. They were corrupted and blinded by their wealth. Her stepsisters were the ones that started the beatings. It wasn't on purpose, they were just mad at her. They had persuaded Lara into doing their chores for them. Before she got to the chores though, their dad yelled at them for not doing anything and being lazy. It started out as the girls' just shouting at Lara. Lara had some sarcastic comments in reply. Finally, the elder one got mad enough and actually hit Lara. This was just the beginning.

From there on out, constant punishments were given. Lara had lost her will to fight back. She learned to hold her tongue even though it was tough in the beginning. Her stepsisters usually didn't hit her that much though, last night they were mad because Lara hadn't picked up the dry cleaning. 'What a stupid reason to be mad. It's not like they had nothing else to wear on their dates,' Lara thought to herself. They were all right though, Lara mostly stayed out of their way and they ignored her. 'If only their parents would ignore me too,' Lara continued her internal monologue.

Lara shook her head and stopped herself from continuing. She didn't want to have anything to do with that so called family. She hadn't realized that she was just sitting with her eyes closed, reminiscing. Lara put her hands behind her to lean back. The only problem was, they weren't on her usual hardwood floor. This was dirt underneath her. Lara slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in the protective custody of her room. She was in the wide open. It was some kind of lot. Lara groaned out loud, wondering what had happened. She heard footsteps behind her. Lara turned to see, and winced at the pain. This pain wasn't as bad as it had been before. She'd live. Lara looked up and saw three boys heading her way. Lara's eyes widened in surprise. She'd never had much contact with boys, and these three looked tough. Lara was scared of them.

'Maybe I should hide,' Lara looked around in panic. Just as this thought crossed her mind, the three boys noticed her sitting there. The tallest one had long rusty-colored sideburns and was wearing a Mickey Mouse T-shirt. The next tallest one had light brown, almost reddish hair and looked like he was lost in thought. The third one was dark. He had long hair that he combed to the side and he had a nervous stance to him. They all were walking towards her and while Lara just sat there nervously, before she knew it, they reached her.

"Who are you?" the one with the sideburns spoke up. Lara just stared at him nervously and he cocked his eyebrow. Lara glanced at the other two and they were both looking very concerned. Lara wondered why. Suddenly the tall one did a double take. "What the hell happened to you?!" he yelled. Lara flinched at the sudden sound. So that's why they were looking at her that way. During her panic, she had forgotten her pain. Those few moments were blissful.

Lara looked down instead of answering him. She racked her brain trying to come up with a good excuse. She couldn't think though, she was too scared. She was in a strange place, surrounded by strange people and she didn't even want to think about what would happen if they found out she had an abusive family. As much as they hurt her, they were still her family. She didn't want to go to a foster home.

Suddenly the middle boy started talking. "Was it the Socs?" he asked. His green-gray eyes looked genuinely concerned; something Lara wasn't used too. Lara thought fast, 'What was a Soc? Who cares, it's an excuse!' Slowly, Lara nodded her head yes.

"Those no-good dirty rotten Socs!" The tall one yelled. He proceeded to call them some very choice words but he was smiling the whole time. 'It probably takes a lot to make him stop smiling or telling jokes.' Lara contemplated his smiling face. Then she turned her attention to the other two. The one with the green eyes still looked concerned but slightly amused at the first one's ranting. The third one looked skeptical though. It was hard to tell because the expression was so faint, but he didn't believe Lara. She started to feel worried about him telling the other two.

A/N:: Well what do you think? The review button is there for a reason! just push the little purple button! it's so pretty! but please, no flames this time. Although they are amusing to read, they always bring such a downer before u remember that they are funny. i don't feel like a downer right now. So please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Well i'm back! Aren't you happy? lol! well here is the next chapter, and i'm sorry if it's a little weird. i didn't really know what to write for this chapter. (embarrassed look) and sorry it took so long to update. i was really busy this week. stupid school. and thursday i had a mime show! yay! lol. now you are probably thinking "what a loser, who does mime?" but i can assure you, it was for my theatre class at school. i didn't have a choice. but it was tons of fun! the rave in the guys bathroom! lol! a bunch of us locked ourselves in the guys bathroom and just started dancing. it was crazy cool. and there were only two guys in there with us. hehe. but then later that night, we pressed ourselves up against the walls and acted like no one could see us. we got a few strange looks from other theatre classes that weren't doing the mime show. lol. it was great though. well u probably don't want to listen to me anymore so here's the story:

Disclaimer: Lara's mine but, I still don't own The Outsiders. But plots have been made. ((evil laugh))

Dedication: This one is for Sarah (Vix17) and Mary (CollerdbyINsanity). you guys are the best! thank you so much for what you said yesterday! I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH!!!!

"You know," the tall guy began, "I haven't seen you around here before. Almost all of the greaser's know each other. Didja just move here?" Clearly this guy was the most talkative of the group. Lara was confused though. Where was she? What was a greaser? Lara's mind ran off, leaving her behind. "Don't you talk? You haven't said anything. Oh, I get it, the Socs stole your tongue right?" He laughed at his own lame attempt at a joke.

"C'mon, say something," the middle boy interjected.

"Something," Lara replied. Her smartass comments would be the death of her one-day. The boy looked vaguely amused as the tall one fell into another peal of laughter. "Does he ever stop?" Lara nodded to the guy who was now doubled over.

"Never. But we're offering a reward if someone can find a way," the dark boy spoke up. Lara was beginning to think he didn't talk. Lara smiled at him.

"Well what's your name sweetheart?" the tall guy had finally gotten over his momentary insanity. Lara looked up at him blankly, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"My name's Lara, and what's yours?" Lara held back from calling him a name. She had to figure out where she was first.

"Well I'm Two-Bit Matthews, at your service m'lady," he reached down to kiss her hand but she had already moved it over her mouth to smother her laughter. What a lame pick-up line. This guy didn't even know her. Two-bit just cocked an eyebrow at her and went on, trying to appear unaffected. "Well this kid grease here is Ponyboy Curtis, and the quiet one is Johnny Cade." Ponyboy said hey to Lara and Johnny managed a soft hi.

"Now, can I ask you a question. It might sound a little weird but just go with me on this, ok?" Lara implored.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Two-Bit was the first to reply.

"Where are we?" The simple question caused a look of disbelief to cross over all three of the boy's faces.

"You don't know, where you are? Where were you before the Socs got to ya?" Ponyboy asked her. Lara shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't entirely know where I am. And I was just walking around when the Socs got to me," Lara stated, not wanting to blow her excuse.

"Well missy, this here is Tulsa, Oklahoma. We are in the East side of town. We are standing in a vacant lot on Maple Street. You are sitting on the ground of a vacant lot on Maple Street in the East side of town in Tulsa, Oklahoma," Two-Bit stated in an over-exaggerated accent. He was trying to be funny, but Lara was grateful. He gave her the town and the state she was in.

"I think she can knows what town she's in Two-Bit. She was just wondering where she was in a more general area. Right?" Ponyboy looked at Lara for conformation. 'Oklahoma?' Lara wondered. 'How the hell did I get to Oklahoma?' Then she remembered that Ponyboy had asked her something. Lara nodded her head in conformation a few times and immediately groaned as her head was still pounding from before.

"You need to get cleaned up. Those damn Socs, picking on an innocent girl," Two-Bit exclaimed.

"Now how do you know I'm innocent," Lara flashed him a quirky smile.

"This one's got a mouth on her," Two-Bit laughed. "Come on, we can take you to Ponyboy's house to clean you up. It's the closest."

"No, really, it's ok." Lara said, suddenly wary. She wasn't going to go to somebody's house she just met. "I'll be fine. Really."

"Oh no. The Socs got to ya once, and if you walk home alone, they'll get you again. You're coming with us." Lara sighed in defeat. She didn't even know the excuse she was using, but it sure did have a lot of sides. Two-Bit reached his hands down to her and she grabbed on. He pulled her up quickly and she gave a little hop after landing. A grimace crossed her face from the quick motion. "Sorry," Two-Bit said. "I forgot." Lara waved it off and the four started off to the Curtis household.

"Well, now you can meet the rest of the gang," Ponyboy said as they reached a small house in the middle of the street.

"You mean there's more of you?" Lara looked shocked. She hadn't thought of meeting other people too. She stopped right outside of the gate, causing the others to stop too.

"'Course there is. You didn't expect me to only hang around these two kids didja?" Two-Bit said with a chuckle while trying, unsuccessfully, to ruffle Ponyboy's hair.

"I just didn't expect that there would be anyone else in the world that could stand all of your jokes all the time," Lara laughed at him. Ponyboy and Johnny both grinned and gave a laugh at Two-Bit's expense.

"I could get used to you kid," Two-Bit grinned. Suddenly a crash came from inside, followed by loud laughter.

"Darry is going to kill them," Ponyboy mused with a smile. "Well, there's no point in standing out here. C'mon." Lara prepared herself for whatever lay behind the door.

A/N:: yeah, like i said, it wasn't that great. hmmm... i just noticed that it focuses a lot on Two-Bit in this chapter. I wasn't trying to do that. He just kept jumping in and i couldn't stop him. Good ol' Two-Bit. And Johnny talked! i didn't think he was going to but he wanted a line too! my characters have minds of their own. they never listen to me anyways. oh well. time for the shoutouts!:

TheAngryPrincess13: THANKS! here it is. but now you have to update your stories too! i'm waiting on them. lol. ROCK ON!

Lit: Thank u! i like that! "use that muse to write" i'm gonna say that now. lol. it's so cool! i should give my muse a name. don't you think it deserves a name? to answer your question, this is gonna be a story where the book doesn't exist. I couldn't bear to have Johnny and Dally die. i cry everytime i read that part or see it!

Joker is Poker with a J: YAY! THANK U! and now that u REVIEWED REVIEWED REVIEWED, i UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED and so you have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW again! lol! seriously, we could go on forever. hehe. YOU ADDED ME TO YOU FAVORITE STORIES! i feel so special!!!! THANK YOU x 878348723487917492874927! now update ur story soon! Love Ya!

Ms.IrishPenguin: Thanks! yup, good ol' two-bit. always swearing and always jumping in my story.

Grease Girl: Thanks! that makes me feel special! hope u liked the chapter

Haily: I FEEL SO LOVED! THANK YOU! that makes me feel all happy! hope you liked this chapter too.

MoonSeaEarth: isn't life just horrible for her? lol. thanks!

Moonlitstarlight: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! when i read ur review, it made me so happy!!! aren't flamers annoying? i'm sorry that one yelled back at you though. you didn't deserve it. thanks again!

DaNNi BaBezZz: Thanks! i know, people shouldn't lie right? well, at least in fanfictions. they always get caught. lol.

Malara: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! i really value your suggestions! you were the first person to give me some and i really took them into account. don't worry, i'm not offended. you really helped me. i know it's not an original storyline but what can ya do? aren't you glad your in Joker's story? i know i am. lol. it's gonna be cool! thank you for all your help again!

Malara again: (hehe, i'm weird i can't write it in the same one) THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! i can't even say how much thanks i have! that person really did make me mad. i was really depressed all day but then i got ur review and it made me really happy. :). thank you for saying that to me! it made me so happy! doesn't it suck when those people insult you? i mean, they don't even know you. grrr... it makes me mad! but you make me happy! so now you can make my day by reviewing!

Cows Go Moo!!!: Thank u! i really like ur advice! i'm not trying to write this as a mary-sue but they are so easy to write! lol. i mean, isn't everybody good at writing them? hehe. thank u for supporting me! it made me happy! and please tell me (though in a nice way lol) if it gets anymore mary-sueish. i don't want it to be one. i was trying to avoid that in this chapter. thanks again!

And if anybody flames this chapter, i'll know that they like it. if they read through three whole chapters just to flame it, well then they have no life. more than likely, they secretely love it and are waiting in anticipation for me to update. they are just trying to be "cool" by flaming it. lol.

Well now you have read the chapter and shout-outs so you know what time it is right? it's time to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! hehe. the purple button is there for a reason you know. well make my day by giving me a review, that's not a flame! hehe.

Love Always,

Cowboy or Sodapop. (i know they are unoriginal nicknames and that i am a girl but blame my friends. it's there fault they can't think up nicknames. i'm innocent :P)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been forever but i've been super busy. I've been working super hard and this is my first chance to write. I would have been done earlier if my evil Spanish teacher hadn't evilly taken this chapter. It wasn't my fault i had a sudden stroke of inspiration and had to write, was it? Oh and here's something i've got to say! I've been super busy with my theatre, and guess what i finally convinced my director to do? THE OUTSIDERS!! The next mainstage we're gonna be doing is The Outsiders! Isn't that so AWESOME?! Well i know you don't wanna listen to me ramble so here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out be now, (which if you haven't i feel super sorry for you), I'm not S.E. Hinton. I do not own the Outsiders. But in my dreams i do..... (innocent look) I only own Lara so there. (Sticks out tongue)

The door opened and a blast of noise shot out of the small house. The television was turned on, even though no one seemed to be paying attention to it. There were only three guys there though. The first guy, Lara could only stare at. His movie star good looks captivated her. The second guy had his hair in swirly curls. They must've taken him a long time to make perfect. They sure were complicated looking. The third boy put Lara on edge. He had a hardness about him, like he wouldn't take anything from anybody. His ice blue eyes were hard and cold and emotionless. Even his blonde hair, which flopped lazily in his eyes, seemed to scream independence.

Lara looked down quickly, not wanting to hold any of their gazes. The first two were wrestling, and throwing each other around. The third just watched them looking amused. He looked around as Lara, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy walked in. When he noticed that a stranger was with them, his expression immediately faded. He was left emotionless.

Lara immediately felt uncomfortable, wishing she hadn't come with these people. The only problem was those Socs. Lara wished she knew who or what they were. Besides, it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go. A harsh voice snapped her out of her daze. "Hey Two-Bit, who's the broad?" the blonde boy asked. The other two stopped wrestling to look at this new person. Lara was instantly embarrassed from all the attention.

"This here is Lara and since we greasers are so brave, we offered to save her from the Socs," Two-Bit said, his chest puffed out in pride.

"The Socs were attacking her?" The movie star asked, looking concerned.

"Well, no… she was just sitting in the lot, the Socs had already left her," Two-Bit blushed.

"Well that just shows how brave Two-Bit is. Ain't it brave?" the boy with the hair chuckled. All the other boys laughed at Two-Bit's expense. He even chuckled good-naturedly.

"Ain't ya just glad you've got some big strong guy like me to protect your hair Stevie-boy?" Two-Bit reached over and ruffled his hair. The boy named Steve scowled and grabbed a comb before going to the hall mirror to fix his "precious curls". Lara just watched in amazement. She had never seen people act like they did. It wasn't a bad thing either. In fact, she enjoyed watching them goof off.

"So your name's Lara?" The movie star asked. Lara nodded in conformation, ignoring the slight pounding. "Well I'm Sodapop Curtis. I'm Ponyboy's older brother." He stuck out his hand, which Lara accepted. "The guy fixing his hair is Steve Randle." Steve said a quick hi before returning to the matter at hand. "And the blonde in the chair over there, that's Dallas Winston. But we call him Dally." Lara chanced a glance over at him and he gave her a cool nod. "Don't worry about him, he's not very social," Soda laughed.

"We should get you cleaned up," Ponyboy said before taking her arm and leading her to the bathroom. Lara quickly tensed up the moment Ponyboy touched her arm. He gave her an odd look but then shrugged it off. Lara allowed herself to be led to the bathroom and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. "You'll be alright. I've seen a lot worse," Pony tried to comfort her. 'So have I,' Lara thought grimly. She consented to letting Pony clean the cuts on her face. They were small enough to not need a bandage. Then Ponyboy reached for her shirt. Lara flinched and backed away from his hand. Pony's eyes held an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to get to the cut on your stomach."

Lara looked down and remembered about the cut. She nodded her approval but felt her cheeks start to flush in embarrassment. He was only trying to help and she acted like an idiot. 'Oh well, that's nothing new,' Lara thought to herself. Pony had lifted her shirt to clean the cut. As he bandaged it, he looked in concern to the many bruises surrounding it. "You may have cracked some ribs," A voice from the door spoke. Lara jumped in surprise. The voice belonged to Steve.

"Nah, I don't think I have. I'll be fine," Lara tried to assure him. She wouldn't have been able to walk so easily if she had broken or even cracked some ribs.

"Ponyboy, go get her one of your old T-shirts. Hers is soaked through in that one spot!" Soda suddenly yelled. Pony motioned for Lara to follow him to his room. She did and was grateful for the new shirt.

"I'll let you change, just come back to the living room when you're done." Lara gave him her thanks and took off her jacket and old T-shirt as soon as the door closed. She took time to examine the new bruises on her arms and stomach and the bandaging job Ponyboy did. 'Not bad, not bad at all.' Lara thought to herself. She quickly put on the shirt Pony had given her and smothered a laugh at how huge it was on her. She had noticed that Pony was tall, but really skinny. She thought his shirt would fit her but she was wrong. Lara quickly put her jacket back on, grabbed her old shirt, not knowing what to do with it, and left the room. She was walking in the hall when she noticed a calendar. The year on the top said 1967. "What the hell?!" Lara yelled out loud. Footsteps hurried towards her and Sodapop reached her first.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Soda asked her. The rest of the guys, excluding Dally, were there too. Lara didn't want to sound like an idiot again in front of all these guys, so she quickly tried to make up an excuse.

"Oh…uh… I just hadn't realized that much blood was on my shirt." Lara mumbled. The guys seemed to accept her excuse, all except for Johnny. He knew that she was lying.

"Here, I'll take that for you," Soda offered, so she let him have her shirt. The guys all disappeared back to the television, but Johnny stayed.

"That wasn't the real reason, was it?" Johnny asked quietly. Lara looked down guiltily. She had never liked lying.

"Is that the correct year?" Lara asked, pointing to the calendar. Johnny gave her a weird look before nodding. 'Now what the hell happened?!' Lara thought miserably. She made her way past Johnny into the living room, wondering what she was gonna do. She believed Johnny, now the only question, well one of the only questions, was how did she get from 2004 to 1967? As she made her way into the living room she looked up as she entered. She stopped dead in her tracks and a glimpse of fear passed through her eyes.

(AN:: Oh! A cliffie! and is that the correct year,or around it? sorry, i'm really braindead today. Oh well, on to theshoutouts!)

Shoutouts (like you couldn't see that one coming)::

Malara: MUCHO GRACIAS! your so right about having two-bit act anyway he wants, and still be in character. Good ol' Two-Bit. You review was so awesome! THANKS AGAIN!

Joker: AHHH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! i haven't talked to you in ages! i'm sorry i didn't update sooner! i will next time,or at least i will try my hardest! i can't make any promises! what musical are you doing this year? do you know yet? i love your mexican hat dance! lol! ttyl! Thank you!!!

TheAngryPrincess13: Thanks! it meant a lot to have you review while you were still in school! now i know that my story is more fun than school! yay! thanks again!

Grease Girl: Thanks! sorry bout the wait! i hope you will still review!

Cows go moo: Thanks for the advice. But i had to make Lara go with them. Besides, where else would she go? And now Lara knows what year it is. I know i'm probably months too late for this, but if you wanted a really dramatic song, you should use Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It's awesome! I'm sorry i didn't update sooner! thanks again!

DaNNi BaBezZz: Thanks! I'm really sorry for the wait! my friends always tell me that i'm a mix of all the characters so i guess i kinda made Lara a little like me. how selfish am i? lol. well thanks again!

Steves-girl: Thanks! Sorry bout the wait! please review!!

Wolf-Godess: I love your penname!! Thanks mucho! please review!

Well i'm super sorry about the wait. But now that i updated, you gotta do your part and review! That pretty purple button is there for a reason!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Muchos Gracias!

Love Always,  
Cowboy or Sodapop


End file.
